In Between
by Lady Petrova
Summary: O pedido de perdão de Damon para Elena no último episódio da segunda temporada, All I Lay Dying, pela versão do próprio Damon, ou como eu imagino que ela foi.


**Ponto de Vista: Damon Salvatore**

_Let me apologize_

_to begin with_

_Let me apologize for _

_what I'm about to say_

_But trying to regain _

_your trust _

_was harder than it seemed_

_And somehow _

_I got caught up in between_

_Between my pride, and my promise_

_Between my lies, _

_and how the truth gets in the way  
><em>

Era complicado ver seu tempo acabando depois de ficar tantas décadas vivo, mas a verdade era que eu _estava _morrendo. A mordida do Lockwood ardia em meu braço. Levantei a manga de minha camisa, só para ver a mordida arroxeada em meu braço. Cobri-a rapidamente. Não queria que ela soubesse de nada, _pelo menos não agora_. Não viria aqui se não fosse necessário. Eu só simplesmente não podia morrer sem o seu perdão.

Mesmo que meu braço estivesse latejando, ignorei o incômodo e entrei no quarto dela pela janela.

Ela não estava lá, mas os passos ritmados que ecoavam no corredor denunciavam que sua chegada estava próxima. E eles não denunciaram errado. Menos de um minuto após minha chegada, Elena entrou em seu quarto.

"Isso vai ser mais fácil" eu falei, surpreendendo-a "Mas você já sabia disso"

"O que você quer?" Elena perguntou rudemente

"Eu quero me desculpar" eu disse tristemente, encarando-a

"Ah, Damon..." ela começou, mas eu interferi

"Por favor" eu pedi, e logo depois continuei "Elena, te dar meu sangue, eu estava errado"

"Sim, você estava" ela falou

"E eu sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas..." eu falei suplicante "Eu preciso" _Não posso morrer sem ter o seu perdão_, adicionei mentalmente.

"E eu preciso de um tempo" ela disse pensativa "... Talvez bastante tempo" _Tempo que eu talvez não tenha_, pensei em dizer, mas como eu decidi omitir o que estava acontecendo de Elena, não disse.

"Claro, com certeza" murmurei simplesmente, assentindo com uma expressão triste, mas compreensiva. Eu não mereço o perdão dela, afinal. Perdi sua confiança depois que matei seu irmão; depois que lhe tirei a chance de escolha ao lhe fazer beber meu sangue contra sua vontade. E por causa disso, ela perdeu o resto da família que tinha: A tia e o pai. _Era tudo culpa minha_. Encarei seus olhos castanhos e disse: "Tome o tempo que precisar" Ela assentiu rapidamente. Pensei que fosse chorar, mas não chorei. Simplesmente saí de seu quarto.

Pensei que talvez pudesse ter seu perdão; reconquistar sua confiança antes de morrer.

_The things I want to say _

_to you get lost before they come_

_The only thing that's worse _

_than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse _

_than one is none..._

_And I cannot explain to you _

Queria dizer á ela que a amo. Queria dizer o quanto eu estava arrependida, que não podia ir sem o perdão dela Mas essas eram simples palavras que, de tão simples, se perdiam em minha garganta.

_I say or do or plan_

_Fear is not afraid of you, _

_guilt's a language you can understand_

_I can not explain to you _

_in anything I say or do _

_But I hope that actions _

_speak the words they can_

Tantas coisas que eu pretendia fazer. Queria continuar á ser o Damon engraçado, que nunca se afetava com nada ao seu redor, mas desde que ela apareceu, isso vem se tornando tão difícil... Parece que tudo o que eu fazia ou dizia era pensando nela. A culpa e a mordida; não sei qual está me destruindo mais neste momento. A mordida. Bem, já que toquei nesse assunto, bem, ela está me matando de dor. Não sei se vou conseguir manter a lucidez por muito mais tempo e ela continuar assim. Só queria ter tido coragem de contar tudo á Elena. Já tinha feito isso antes, mas tive que fazê-la esquecer. Meu irmão não merecia que ela tivesse que se sentir dividida ou algo assim. Eu normalmente não ligaria para a opinião de meu irmão, principalmente quando se tratava da época de Katherine.

_Mas a verdade é que Elena __**sempre**__ trazia o melhor de mim á tona. _Mas isso é normalmente é o que acontece quando se ama.E eu espero que ela me perdoe, mesmo que eu não mereça; mesmo que seja depois de meu fim. Cheguei em casa, procurei uma garrafa de bebida e um copo. Enquanto servia-me uma dose dupla, olhei novamente meu braço. Aquilo doía de uma forma desgraçada. Mas acho que nem isso é pior do que a dor da culpa. Ela não me perdoara, e a possibilidade de morrer sem meu perdão com toda certeza machucava ainda mais.

_For my pride and my promise_

_For my lies, and how the truth _

_gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you _

_get lost before they come_


End file.
